Two plus Two equals Fun
by JFassbender
Summary: Tony led the way across the dance floor to where Steve was. Before they got too far, Erik grabbed Charles' wrist and pulled the smaller man close to him, mouth right to his ear. "No matter what happens tonight, you come home with me in the end. You got that?" Charles/Erik/Tony/Steve


**A/N: This was inspired by a story I read on Kink Meme a while back, but for the life of me I can't remember the name (sorry), about Erik and Charles at a dance club, with Charles dancing with his exes and making Erik jealous; until Erik realizes Charles is dance **_**for**_** him. It was smoking hot. This is my attempt to do a story similar to that, but not the same. It's going to pretty much be my two favorite pairs of couples (Charles and Erik and Tony and Steve) having a dirty dancing fourway that ends up back at Tony's hotel room. Not too much on the porny side, just a bit of making out and heavy handed petting, with partner swapping (because apparently I'm really into that).**

**If you don't like the idea, don't read; that's all I got to say on the matter.**

**Beta'd by the amazing, and lightening fast, papercutperfect. I cannot thank her enough!**

******For SherlockFangirl.**

"Oh god, here comes my bastard of an ex," Charles said as he lowered his head, debating whether to crawl under the bar's table they were at and hide.

"I thought _I_ was your bastard of an ex," Erik replied, a smile on his face.

Charles glanced back up, right at Erik. "You were but, as I recall, I took you back. So now you're just my bastard of a husband."

Erik's smile turned predatory. "I love you too."

"Charles Xavier," one Tony Stark - genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist - said as he breezed over to where Erik and Charles sat purposefully tucked away in the corner of the club. Not that that would stop Tony Stark.

"I thought I'd recognized you." He looked to the man next to Charles, who instantly slung an arm (one might say a "protective" arm) around the brunet's shoulders, making sure it was his left hand to show off his ring. "Who's your friend?" Tony asked, just because he was a dick like that.

"Charles' husband," Erik nearly snarled at the other man."And it's Charles _Lehnsherr_ now."

Tony just smirked; apparently, this didn't faze him.

"Nice catch," he said to Charles. "I like em' tall, too." He nodded over his shoulder towards the dance floor, where a tall blond and muscular, good looking man was dancing.

Even Erik's jaw dropped.

Not that anyone saw; it was, like, for a split second. (Erik still blames the booze. Perhaps he should slow his drinking down a bit).

"You guys should come join us," Tony went on, turning back to the couple at the booth. "Steve and I would love the press of more bodies up against us."

Erik grabbed the shot (that had mysteriously appeared out of nowhere), and drained it. He already knew what Charles' answer would be.

"Oh, Erik, please," his husband said, turning those sickeningly sweet blue eyes on him. "I would love to dance."

Now it was _Erik's_ turn to debate crawling under the table. Of course Charles wanted to dance; that's why they were at this stupid club in the first place, right?

Erik took another shot. Where the _hell_ did they keep coming from!?

"Fine," Erik grumbled. "Whatever."

Charles beamed with glee, grabbing his own shot (seriously, what the hell? Erik shot Tony a suspicious look) and draining it in one go. He slid out of the booth; dragging Erik with him.

Tony led the way across the dance floor. Before they got too far, Erik grabbed Charles' wrist and pulled the smaller man close to him, mouth right to his ear. "No matter what happens tonight, you come home with _me_ in the end. You got that?"

A shiver surged through Charles' body like the alcohol surging through his veins. "Only you," he murmured right back into Erik's ear, before giving it a lick. Erik closed his eyes as he, too, felt the liquor take over and his worries about Charles dancing with his ex (and his ex's extremely hot boyfriend) dissipate.

Charles pulled back and looked up into his husband's eyes. "Is this your way of giving me permission to have fun, as well as you saying you'll let loose, too?"

Erik narrowed his eyes. "Just this once."

A waiter carrying a tray of fruity-colored shots walked passed just in time for Erik to swipe one.

"Okay, let's go," he said as he knocked it back. Charles dragged Erik to the dance floor, where Tony and Steve were already dancing; quite erotically, too.

…

It started out with Charles and Tony in the middle. Erik, of course, was behind Charles, and Steve behind Tony, but when Tony (who was clearly drunk on the most expensive shit the bar had, or even something from his own private collection) started mouthing hotly at Charles' jaw and neck, Erik growled a little and pulled Charles back by his hips. Charles moaned softly and leaned his head back to rest on his husband's shoulder, Erik taking this as cue to suck his own love mark on Charles' neck. Charles' eyes closed.

Tony came forward a bit and placed a kiss to Charles' mouth, working his lips down to where Erik's own were, meeting them on Charles' neck.

Okay fine, so Erik will indulge this _one_ time and kiss Charles' ex-boyfriend (and boy, doesn't that just sound _fuckedup_?). But Charles didn't seem to mind and neither did Steve, who was sucking a hickey into Tony's neck, the four of them never stopping their slow swaying dance to the music's heavy beat.

God damn, Erik hated clubs.

Charles tilted his head back more and captured Erik's lips with his own. They kissed for a minute, Erik tasting the latest shot on Charles' tongue, before he felt a strong hand on the back of his head pull him free from Charles and guide him over both Tony and Charles' heads to Steve's lips.

Steve, who was an amazing kisser. No tongue; just passion and _heat_.

Tony leaned forward again and pressed his mouth to Charles', slipping his tongue in as one hand slid idly down the brunet's body to meet his hip. He ground their bodies together as the music flowed through them.

By the time Erik realized what had happened, Steve was back behind Tony and grinding his own hips against his lover's ass. Charles moaned like a bitch in heat, pressing his ass against Erik's front and getting as much friction as he could.

It was suddenly getting very hot in there. Erik needed some air, and possibly more.

He leaned down and placed a particularly wet, messy kiss to Charles' neck. Charles broke the kiss he and Tony were sharing and canted his head back to meet Erik's lips. They kissed for a moment longer until Charles felt Tony pull him back, closer than before, Tony's hard cock grinding into Charles' hip. Charles moaned again and surged forward, meeting Tony's mouth with his own.

"Let me get in on this," Steve said as he leaned over Tony's shoulder, placing a kiss to Charles' jaw. Charles broke free from Tony and smashed his mouth to Steve's.

Erik growled a little and placed both hands on Charles' hips, pulling him back to where he belonged: by _his_ side.

Well, his front, to be exact.

Charles and Steve's kiss broke with a sloppy pop, and Charles once more canted his face back to meet his husband's mouth while Steve started sucking on Tony's shoulder.

"I have a hotel room not too far from here." Tony practically had to shout over the music to be heard. "You guys up for some more _private_ fun?" He said as Steve licked his way up Tony's neck.

A hotel room? Hell, the man probably _owned_ the whole goddamn hotel. Erik looked to Charles, searching his eyes for the answer he already knew.

A sly smile appeared on Charles' face. "I'm up for some more fun."

Of course he was. Erik had known that Charles was a bit on the promiscuous side when they first got together. He had tamed _that_ for the most part, but even Erik agreed that a little bit of fun with others was okay from time to time.

As long as that 'fun' was monitored by Erik, and:

"No fucking. Just fun," Erik whispered into Charles' ear, then licked it. Charles shivered in pleasure, eyes closing ever so slightly. "You only fuck _me_ now, Charles Lehnsherr; you got that?"

"I don't want anyone else's cock inside me but yours," Charles replied, turning to face Erik completely. Tony took advantage of this and pressed his front to Charles' back, grinding his hips to the music and kissing Charles' neck and shoulder.

"Not even Captain Good-Looking back there," Erik said, nodding toward Steve, who was pretty much humping Tony's ass as he swayed to the beat of the music flowing throughout the cramped club.

Charles laughed. "Not even Captain Good-Looking."

Erik leaned down and kissed his husband.

"Come on, you two," Tony said, placing a hand on Charles' hip and dragging him back, breaking the married couple's kiss. "The room's waiting."

He pushed Charles towards Steve, who took the brunet's hand and dragged him into a proper kiss this time, their chests touching as he cupped Charles' jaw, tilting his head up just right.

Erik narrowed his eyes. He already knew what a good kisser Steve was; Charles better not like it more than kissing _him_.

But then Tony was there, blocking Erik's view and pressing up on his toes to place his mouth to Erik's, wrapping his arms around the taller man's broad shoulders and deepening the kiss. Erik had no choice but to wrap his own arms around Tony's waist and draw him closer, slipping his tongue in and tasting the expensive whisky on his tongue.

Yeah, that was definitely from the man's own private collection; there was no way this shitty little club carried that.

Hell, Tony probably even kept a bottle or two in his limo, or jet, or however the fuck the man got there that night.

Tony started mouthing down Erik's neck, muttering something about loving tall guys, as Erik looked over to where Steve and his husband were.

Oh _fuck_ no. Steve had somehow backed Charles up into a wall, Charles' legs wrapped around the muscular man's waist as they madeout like a couple of horny high school kids in a locker room.

Erik was both jealous and aroused. It was… confusing.

"Hot, isn't it?" Tony said into Erik's ear, his hand sliding down Erik's long torso, as he too looked over to where their lovers were. "I just love watching Steve get frisky with other men. Something about it just turns me on." He placed one last kiss to Erik's mouth (Erik's eyes remained on his husband, who now had his head thrown back in pleasure as Steve sucked on his throat) before pulling away and grabbing Erik's hand. "Come on; let's go get our men before they really do start fucking up against that wall."

'_Yes_', Erik thought as _he_ now dragged Tony over to where the other two men were. '_Let's stop that from happening_.'

…

Tony's hotel room was, as expected, the most lavish thing Erik had ever seen.

Hell, it was nicer than his and Charles' own condo.

"Champagne?" Tony asked as he breezed across the room, grabbing the waiting chilled bottle from the ice bucket.

"Please," Charles said as he sat down on the couch, right next to Erik. Erik slung his arm around Charles' shoulders and pulled him closer.

"None for me," Erik replied. "My head's still spinning from those shots at the bar." Whatever the hell they were. All Erik knew was that they had done their job: got him shit faced. He pulled Charles into his lap and started kissing him as Tony poured three glasses, handing Steve his and then making his way over to the couch. He placed one knee on the cushion next to Erik, one hand on the back of the couch, and pressed a kiss to Erik's neck.

"Come here," he whispered into Erik's ear. "Give him a chance to drink this." He placed the champagne flute in Charles' hand the second Erik pulled back. Charles drank it while Tony occupied Erik's mouth with his own.

At some point Steve had come over, sitting down beside Charles and taking the now empty flute away from him, placing his hand on the brunet's cheek and drawing him into a kiss. Tony drew back and fisted his hand in Steve's shirt, pulling his lover out of his and Charles' kiss and into one of their own, right across Charles and Erik's laps.

Charles leaned forward and turned the kiss into a threeway as Erik sat back and thought, '_how is this my life_?'

He smiled, watching his husband get all worked up over this little swing fest, knowing full well that Charles would be going home with him that night no matter what.

And when they got home, they were going to fuck until neither of them could _breathe_.

A hand to Erik's cock brought him back to reality.

Charles' hand, and-

Wait, no; make that Tony's too. Both men were rubbing Erik through the material of his tight (Charles' choice) jeans. Erik groaned, his eyes sliding closed. He felt a pair of lips on his face - Steve's, he realized once his eyes opened again: Charles and Tony were busy tonguing each other's mouths, still palming Erik's rock hard cock.

_Fuck_. He could probably get off like _this_.

Steve brought him into a proper kiss, his hand on Erik's firm chest, pressing him further into the couch.

Jesus Christ, this was the hottest thing Erik had ever done in his life.

Well, except for when he and Charles had fucked for the first time, after months and months of sexual frustration and tip-toeing around their feelings for each other. That fuck…well, that fuck had been smoking _hot_. He hadn't even known it was possible to come that hard.

A low groan from Charles brought Erik back yet again. He opened his eyes and pulled away from Steve, only to see Tony running his hands all over Charles' body; up and under his shirt, their kiss turning frantic.

Erik decided it was time to cool them both down and pulled his husband back into his lap. Steve pulled Tony closer to him so they could make out, Tony toppling down on top of the larger man. Erik kissed Charles as he rolled his hips up into Charles' own, their erections meeting and shooting pleasure through both their bodies.

"Can't wait to get you home and fuck you properly," Erik muttered into Charles' ear, rolling his hips up again.

A gasp from Charles, his eyes closing briefly. "Home?" He asked as he looked down at his husband. "We're not going to make it home, love; we're getting a room here and you're going to fuck me until the surrounding rooms call the front desk and complain." Another short, hitching gasp. "They'll think someone's being murdered."

Erik shuddered. _Fuck_. He loved when Charles was loud in bed, especially when Erik was nailing him from behind, and preferably up against a wall, or in the shower.

"Deal," Erik breathed, and sealed their mouths together. Charles moaned as Erik's tongue probed in and tasted every square inch it could, the older man's hand holding Charles' head still.

They broke after a moment, only to look over and see Tony lowering himself to the floor as his hands worked quickly on undoing Steve's pants.

"Right, perhaps it's time to leave," Erik said as he grabbed Charles' hand, making to get up and off the couch.

Charles looked back at him with aroused eyes. "But I want to watch," he nearly whined.

"And you should," Tony replied, giving Steve's cock a few much-needed strokes; Steve groaned. Tony flashed a wicked smile over to Charles and Erik. "Or not. After all, Charles already knows how good I am at this."

Whelp, that was enough for Erik; he could only take so much of Tony Stark's…well, Tony's _Starkness_. That arrogant, rich bastard. Erik didn't need to be reminded that Charles' cock had already been in that man's mouth.

Or that that man had already had his cock inside–

You know what, never mind; Erik had had enough.

"Time to go, dear," Erik said, a little more forcefully than the situation called for. He pulled Charles from the couch and started to drag him to the door. Charles managed to look back during said dragging, just in time to see Steve's head hit the back of the couch in pleasure as a low groan left his mouth: Tony having just engulfed his cock.

Erik gave a sharp tug and Charles' face whipped back around. "Get a good view?" he asked, eyeing Charles as he opened the door to Tony's lavish suite.

"Mm, very," Charles said as Erik pulled him through the door. The next thing the brunet knew, he was being pushed up against the wall and kissed forcefully, Erik trapping him with his larger body.

"The second we get a room," Erik breathed against Charles' lips, pulling back from the kiss just enough, "I'm going to fuck you like the first time."

Charles whimpered.

"Although," Erik went on as he took a step back, putting some distance between them, "We may need to cool it before we attempt to go down to the front desk and ask for a room." He cocked an amused eyebrow. "No need to give the poor old lady working the counter a heart attack from the sight of both our boners."

Charles snickered. "Good point." He glanced around, his breath still all out of sorts, before his eyes found his husband again. "So, what are we going to do till then?"

A smile formed on Erik's face. "I saw an outdoor pool on our way here; we could always do that."

That would cool them both down. Or lead to some very kinky pool sex.

Erik grabbed Charles' hand.

Time to find out which.

END


End file.
